In This Together
by IntoxicatedDesire
Summary: Miharu decide seguir el deseo de su madre: olvidarse del mundo de Nabari. Tal vez... sólo tal vez, ésa pudo haber sido la mejor elección que había realizado en toda su vida. Una vida con él, fue todo lo que pedía.


**In This Together**  
>Yoite&amp;Miharu<br>Oneshot

Disclaimer: Nabari No Ou es propiedad de Yūki Kamatani.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Rokujo! —exclamó antes de que el joven que se encontraba de espaldas a metros de distancia, diera un paso más—. Reconsidéralo una vez más…, Rokujo.<p>

El susodicho, sin ni siquiera voltearse a encararlo, cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza débilmente. Estaba decidido y no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo, o detenerlo.

Una pacífica y refrescante brisa interrumpió al tenso silencio; acariciando ambos rostros. En cierto modo, el silencio que expresaba negación, combinado con la tranquila brisa, hizo reflexionar al mayor; dándose por vencido al desviar la mirada a su lado derecho. —Rokujo… —musitó con resignación—. He cumplido con mi promesa.

Y con eso, el sereno joven retomó el paso.

* * *

><p>Fueron variadas razones. Podría haber sido el resignado cambio de parecer, o la situación en la que el mundo Nabari se encontraba, o Kumohira en sí. No supo cuál de todas era la verdadera, pero tuvo el tenue presentimiento de que fue la combinación de todos estos lo que le había dejado el particular sentir después de la confrontación verbal entre su profesor y él.<p>

Al dar un paso fuera del hospital, sabía que se tendría que presentar con aquella situación tarde o temprano. Siempre desafió a las exigencias de Tobari-sensei, pero… el haber recibido su mansedumbre aceptación, fue un gusto bastante peculiar al que solía tener normalmente. Tal vez no era igual de entretenido, o tal vez le asustó ser completamente responsable de sus actos a partir de ese momento en adelante.

Ahí estaba.

Dejó a un lado la profunda e interminable laguna de pensamientos, y prestó atención a quien tenía se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del tren viejo y abandonado donde fue su lugar secreto para reunirse durante el inestable estado de Nabari.

Otra fresca brisa acompañó a ambos jóvenes, tranquilizando a Miharu finalmente. Fue hasta ver el rostro de Yoite, el cual se encontraba enfocado a sus manos en su regazo, lo que lo hizo sonreír gentilmente.

—Yoite. —lo nombró con calidez a la vez que se acercaba hacia él, sentándose frente suyo.

—Miharu. —contestó suavemente con su apagada voz, alzando la mirada sin levantar su rostro oculto.

—He traído tus medicinas —respondió con gentileza, acercándole una bolsa de plástico, con cientos de tabletas de pastillas en su interior, frente a su blanquecino rostro—. Kazuho dice que será suficiente por un tiempo.

Yoite asintió levemente, tomando de la bolsa de una manera tranquila. Tomó un par y ambos permanecieron del silencio, disfrutando de los últimos momentos que quedaban en aquel lugar.

—Miharu —lo nombró nuevamente, encarándolo con cierta inseguridad, pero a la vez contradiciéndose con ligera determinación—. ¿Has traído todo lo necesa-

—Sí —lo interrumpió Miharu con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Todo está aquí. —Palmeó un par de veces sobre su mochila que colgaba desde su hombro, indicándole que sea lo que fuese, allí se encontraba.

Yoite cabeceó, sintiendo más confianza.

Había sido alrededor de dos semanas que lo habían acordado. Fue la definitiva, sin duda lo era. Miharu aún podía recordar aquel crepúsculo con el que había compartido con Yoite, quien definitivamente se había vuelto más cercano a él después de haber decidido abandonar el poder del Shinrabanshou, al igual que éste había dejado a un lado su deseo de su existencia borrada completamente del mapa.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o eso aparentaba. A pesar de la trágica, más sin embargo no en vana, muerte de Raikou, Raimei y Gau comenzaban a compartir más tiempo juntos, debido a las clases de Kendo que la rubia le brindaba, y su maravillosa experiencia compartida junto con Raikou. Aizawa, como siempre, contagiando de su energía, compartía la mayor parte del tiempo junto con el resto de los demás en la residencia de Kumohira junto con su novia, quienes se habían comprometido días después de lo sucedido.

No más peleas. Eso fue claro, pero no más enfrentamientos entre ninjas. Así como su madre lo había pedido, fue así como quería: olvidarse del mundo de Nabari. ¿Y quien más que Yoite haría la magnífica compañía, quien también compartía el deseo? Seguro que nadie. Y si había alguien más, a él no le importaba; él sólo quería a Yoite. Sí, era verdad. Miharu compartía ciertos lazos bastantes peculiares e incluso confusos con Yoite, pero eso fue algo que aún no debía salir a la superficie. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Su última visita al hospital, al que curiosamente pasó bastante tiempo en él, fue justamente para buscar las medicinas. Al no ser concedido el anterior deseo de Yoite, o curarlo de su lenta muerte ocasionado por el Kira, sabía que en cualquier momento podría escaparse de su vida, pero no le importó. No le importó que éste podría voltearse a ver algo que quedó atrás de él y que al regresar su mirada, Yoite yaciera en el suelo sujetándose fielmente de los brazos de la muerte, a él sólo le importó que Yoite tuviera el mejor momento de su vida una vez que éste había dejado de desear su existencia desvanecida, aunque le costara un suspiro o su propia miseria. A él sólo le importaba la felicidad de Yoite desde un principio, ya sea si eso solía consistir en su desaparición misma.

Había dejado atrás a sus amigos, deseándoles lo mejor. Había prometido que todo saldría bien al final. Había anhelado por un largo camino junto a Yoite.

A diferencia de Kumohira, lentamente comenzaba a ver al tren como su aliado. Fueron innumerables veces en las que viajó en él y había pasado buenos ratos; ya fuera con Yoite, o Aizawa, Raimei y Tobari. Sonrió a sí mismo ante tal pensamiento, inquiriendo curiosidad en el mayor, quien se encontraba sentado junto a él. Pese a que Yoite era quien se encontraba del lado de la ventana y descansaba pacíficamente su cabeza contra el respaldo del cómodo asiento, Miharu observó el paisaje. Sin duda era hermoso.

Se aproximaba su destino. Tanto tiempo después de haber corrido ingenuamente detrás del burlón y travieso destino, esquivando sus obstáculos, estaban a sólo unos pasos de encontrarse con éste mismo. Un cálido sentir se expandió dentro del interior de su pecho, reconfortándolo de la vida nueva que lo esperaba.

Al momento de que ambos diesen un paso fuera del tren, dándole la bienvenida a su nueva vida, tomó de la cálida mano izquierda de Yoite, cuyo se encontraba en su lado derecho. Volteó hacia él, sonriendo dulcemente y cerrando sus ojos, sabiendo con seguridad que no había de qué preocuparse, queriéndole transmitir aquella alegría y confianza.

—Vamos, Yoite-kun.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ok, esto es corto como askdjkas D;! pero hey :D es mi primer fic de Nabari No Ou~ y acabo de terminar la serie hace unas horas xD! Lo amé tanto, por dios santo! ;w; por eso tuve que escribir de inmediato un fic sobre estos dos! Y sin duda seguiré haciendo más! Por favor :3 soy nueva en este fandom, por lo tanto D: me gustaría que me compartieran de sus opiniones :D gracias~ mejorare! Lo prometo D':<p>

Btw~ hay que avivar este fandom :D!


End file.
